


Anywhere

by dainochild



Category: Doctor Who, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver can't imagine travelling without his favourite idiot any more, no matter where in time and space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [requiem-for-you](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=requiem-for-you).



> The prompt was pretty much what you'd expect!

After the fiasco with the evil machamp from space, the Doctor reappeared outside the Dragon’s Den with an invitation:

"Travel with me, anywhere, any when, only condition is it’s got to be amazing," he said.

Silver stared back, nodded, and said, “I get my own condition: Gold comes too.”

Because he couldn’t just see all of time and space without his favourite idiot.


End file.
